


The Airplane

by Roseatte



Category: Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseatte/pseuds/Roseatte
Summary: Drabble: Kate gets her toy airplane back.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Airplane

Kate runs her fingers along the tiny airplane, feeling the coolness of the metal beneath her fingertips. The toy used to be shiny and new, but the years have passed and the paint has long since dulled. Nevertheless, the washed-out silver catches in the soft glow from the flickering bonfire, casting a shadow along the sand.

She thinks about what she had to do to get back the trivial, ball-and-chain reminder of her past. The ridiculous amount of time spent trying to retrieve the case away from Sawyer. The sickening stench of the State Marshal's decomposing body, half-eaten by maggots, after they dug him up and fished out the key from his wallet.

And now here she was, alone.

 _Was it worth it?_ A cruel voice in the back of her head demands. 

She has no answer.


End file.
